¿Dónde estamos?
by Lesliedrawings
Summary: Charasuke y Hinata no se soportan, sin embargo una noche ambos se ven envueltos en un lio. Estar en un mundo paralelo donde todos los conocen pero de manera distinta. NO Sasuhina. Naruhina/Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_** _: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero esta historia es completamente mía. Me inspiraron algunos aspectos de la novela de Andreea Maca; "Sasuke en el mundo Charasuke"  
La inspiración completa es de mi película favorita de Naruto: "Road To Ninja"  
Los protagonistas son Sasuke y Hinata pero _**_NO_** _ **es Sasuhina** , Aclarado eso... También quiero explicar que pensaba hacer un One shot, pero será al final un fanfic corto.  
Y promocionando (xD) les invitó a leer mi otro fanfic Sasusaku "Encadenada a ti"_ _ **:)**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1, ¡Menma!**_

Sasuke después de terminar de conversar con una chica salió de su casa y fue corriendo a ver a Menma, su mejor amigo.  
Cuando llegó vio como Hinata se acercaba más de lo que Menma podría soportar. Siempre estaba hostigándolo y haciéndole escenas de celos.

– Eh Menma –Sasuke llamaba al rubio que platicaba con Hinata.

Menma y Hinata conversaban tranquilamente encima de la cabeza del 3er Hokage cuando Sasuke se apareció antes de que Hinata pudiera hacer la movida que siempre intentaba.

– Otra vez ese estúpido –lo miró con desprecio. – Menma, solo ignóralo. Yo puedo darte algo mucho más interesante... –la chica se acercó sensualmente hacia el muchacho que se había puesto rojo. – Sé que te gustará.

– Hi-hinata... –apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre.

– Oye, Hinata, ve a ser zorra con otro, tengo que hablar con Menma.

Sasuke y Hinata nunca se habían soportado, él siempre se burlaba de ella más en cambio ella estaba obsesionada con que Sasuke quería que Menma estuviera con otra de sus conquistas, lo despreciaba.

– ¿Qué dijiste imbécil? –Hinata volteó furiosa para encarar a Sasuke que la miraba con sorna.

– Hinata, te veo al rato, sí es importante lo que tengo que hablar con Sasuke. –el chico se enderezo ignorando completamente a la chica que se apoyaba en su hombro.

– ¿¡Acaso iras con una de las conquistas del imbécil este!? –señaló furiosa a Sasuke.

– No no, mira, te lo cuento luego. ¿Ok? –sonó fastidiado rascándose la nuca y mirando a Sasuke.

Salió corriendo con Sasuke dejando a la molesta chica que ya había activado su Byakugan, siempre tenía que aparecer alguien frustrando sus planes.

* * *

Menma y Sasuke caminaban por Konoha. Se consideraban grandes amigos desde que eran equipo, pero nunca fueron así con su compañera, Sakura que parecía estar más interesada en sus asuntos que en ellos.  
Sasuke se había dado cuenta que Menma había cambiado poco tiempo atrás, estaba más serio y misterioso.

– Entonces... –comenzó el rubio. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó.

– ¿Ya lo sabes, no? se lo dijiste a Hinata. –se burlaba Sasuke con sorna sabiendo la verdad.

– Tsk, siempre me anda acosando, es tan molesta. –dijo con desprecio.

– Igual, me voy de fiesta con unas lindas chicas de la aldea del té. Te lo digo por si quieres venir. –Sasuke hizo una sonrisa zorruna y miró a Menma que se veía disgustado.

– Tengo otros planes. –comentó desinteresado. – Aparte, ¿no te gustaba Sakura?

– Sí, pero ella me odia, lo sabes. No puedo hacer nada para conquistarla. –el chico bajo la mirada fingiendo tristeza.

– Como sea. Me voy, gracias por librarme de Hinata. –contestó el rubio preparado para irse.

– Acéptalo Menma, te encanta como la pequeña zorrita te coquetea. –soltó riendo este antes de irse.

Caminaba hacía su casa cuando vio a Sakura hablando con Sai, este parecía entretenerla. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se acercó a ambos. No le gustaba que ella hablara con ningún hombre, sabía que no la merecía pero tampoco quería que alguien más la mereciera. Se acerco con una sonrisa y aire casual hacia ambos.

– Hey Sakura, ¿Quieres acompañarme a algún lado? –le sonrió ignorando completamente a Sai y extendiendo su mano.

– Sasuke... –dijo su nombre con desgana y mirándolo con fastidio. – Sai, vamos.

La chica tomo a Sai del brazo y se apresuró a salir de ahí, Sasuke pudo escuchar un _"No lo soporto"_ por parte de Sakura.

El chico ya estaba acostumbrado al rechazo que ella sentía por él. Aunque antes estuviera enamorada de él, eso había cambiado cuando vio su estilo de vida y lo desprecio más al ver que el pelinegro no lo cambiaba ni por ella.  
Mientras caminaba cerca del Ichiraku, unas chicas es acercaron a él ronroneándole.

–Sasuke, ¿podemos caminar contigo? –preguntaron intentando acercarse más al cuerpo de Sasuke.

– Me encantaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer. –respondió con una sonrisa y acariciando su barbilla.

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas al ver como les sonreía y se fueron caminando despidiéndose de él.  
Llego a su casa, siempre estaba su casa sola, no le gustaba que lo molestaran al menos ahí. Se sentó en el sillón y observo su retrato del equipo 7. Con la única persona con quien pudo crear un lazo fue con Menma, pero este había cambiado. Kakashi siempre estaba enérgico ignorándolos completamente y Sakura... Bueno, ella lo despreciaba.  
Dejo la foto a un lado y preparo las cosas que llevaría a la fiesta de la aldea del té.

Llego la madrugada y Sasuke salió hacía la gran puerta de Konoha. _Será una divertida fiesta..._ Pensó sonriente.  
La mayor parte de los locales de Konoha estaban cerrados, había poca gente caminando Sasuke se preparó para irse de ahí, llego a la gran puerta de Konoha y salió sin inmutarse de mirar atrás.

– Ey, imbécil. ¿En serio creíste que nadie se daría cuenta? –gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sasuke se volteó solo para encontrarse con una chica de ojos perlados que lo miraba con sonrisa de suficiencia manteniendo las manos en su cintura.  
La chica se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de Sasuke y lo miró con sorna.

– Te lo diré sencillo para que lo entiendas... –su expresión cambio a enfado. – Me jodió bastante que me alejaras de Menma hoy. –soltó.

– Le hice un favor, él no te soporta. –se burló dandole la espalda para ignorarla por completo.

– ¡Ja! Lo dice quien prácticamente le lame los talones a la mojigata de Sakura. –se mofó la chica de él.

– Por lo menos ella si es decente.

– ¿¡Qué dijiste idiota?! –bramó molesta.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar, una ráfaga cegadora de luz apareció ante sus ojos, se cubrieron la cara y cuando la destaparon vieron que ahora era de día, la gente caminaba por Konoha como cualquier otra tarde pero algo se sentía distinto.

– Pero que...

– ¿¡Hinata!? –alguien gritó a lo lejos.

Ambos voltearon para ver a una linda chica con cabello rubio y coleta de ojos celestes, un chico con cara desapasionada y un gordo que comía de una bolsa de frituras.

– ¿¡Ino!? –miró Hinata con desagrado. – ¿Qué te paso?

Sasuke en cambio se comía a Ino con la mirada _¿Todo eso escondía la monja?_ Pensó, realmente le tenía sin cuidado lo que les había pasado.  
Ino frunció el ceño, ¿de verdad era Hinata la que le hablaba así? Volteó para ver a Sasuke y ensancho los ojos, le había impactado tanto la apariencia de Hinata que no se había percatado que Sasuke estaba ahí.

– ¿Sa-sasuke-kun? –preguntó. – ¡Sasuke-kun!

Chouji y Shikamaru sorprendidos corrieron con Ino. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó pero el pelinegro ni siquiera lo miró, seguía embriagado con Ino.  
Hinata miró de vuelta a Ino y los otros. Shikamaru se veían serio y callado, Pero si él siempre tiene su cara de estúpido _,_ pensó.  
Miro a Chouji con desagrado. ¿Cuándo se puso tan gordo?

– ¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Quieres? –ofreció Chouji acercándose y ofreciéndole de la bolsa.

– No, qué asco _gordo._ –dijo con mohín.

Ahora sí que habían captado la atención de todos. Shikamaru vio como Chouji bajaba la mirada y apretaba la bolsa de papas _Esto no es bueno,_ pensó.

– Perdón Hinata... –sonrió alzando su rostro. –No escuche bien, ¿quieres repetirlo?

– ¿Qué fue lo qué no oíste? _GORDO._ –repitió sonriente haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Antes de que Chouji tuviera intención de atacarla Shikamaru ya lo había atrapado con su _kagemane no jutsu_. – ¿Cuál es tu problema? –le preguntó a Hinata.

– No te metas, _estúpido._

– Hinata, ¿Realmente eres...

Ino no pudo terminar su última frase, Sasuke se había acercado a solo unos centímetros de su rostro y la miraba fijo. Se acercó a su oído y susurro algo como _¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?  
_ Ino se había sonrojado tanto que se alejó a punto de desmayarse y Shikamaru al verla deshizo el jutsu que mantenía a Chouji, este en cambio se acercó furioso a Hinata listo para atacar pero su bondad se lo impidió dejando su golpe al aire.

– No golpeare a una chica... Menos a una tan dulce como Hinata. –le sonrió.

Hinata hizo cara de fastidio y se alejó de ahí antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decirle algo.

Observaron cómo se iba molesta. Después fijaron su mirada en Sasuke. – ¿Tú que haces aquí? –preguntó Shikamaru con Ino en brazos.

– Esta es mi aldea. –respondió Sasuke como si le hubieran preguntado lo más obvio del mundo.

– No seas hipocrit... ¡Oye! –gritó al ver como este se adentraba a Konoha ignorándolo.

* * *

Sasuke entro a Konoha como si nada, sorprendido de las miradas llenas de desprecio que le lanzaban los habitantes. Decidió ignorarlos y dirigirse a su casa. Ahora que se lo preguntaba ¿Por qué era de día? Había quedado tan embobado con Ino que lo que pasaba a su alrededor le había dado igual.

Decidió pasar por Ichiraku a comer antes de ir a su casa. Antes de entrar unas voces captaron su atención.

– ¡Otro plato, viejo! –gritaba con entusiasmo un rubio.

– Te vas a hacer daño si sigues comiendo tanto, no quiero ser la que te cuide. –una pelirrosa regañaba al hiperactivo chico.

– No te preocupes, esto no es nada para mí, dattebayo. –gritó. – Todavía me cabe más ramen.

– Tsk, si serás.

Sasuke reconoció las voces en seguida, ¿desde cuándo Menma era tan enérgico? Además, odiaba el ramen, ¿Por qué le gustaba ahora?  
Entró al puesto y los chicos no se percataron de su presencia, sí, eran Menma y Sakura. _¿Juntos?_

– Viejo, quiero un ramen sin narutos y con cerdo. –dijo tranquilo sentándose a un lado del rubio. – Sakura, Menma.

Aquellos chicos que hace segundos habían estado discutiendo voltearon a verlo como si de un muerto se tratara, Sakura murmuro inaudiblemente _"Sasuke-kun"_ mientras que el rubio susurraba _"Sasuke"_

– ¿Qué tanto me ven? –preguntó con desconcierto.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –gritó el rubio.

– ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de aquí? –preguntó Sasuke desinteresado. –Menma, te había dicho que iba a ir a la aldea del té, pero paso algo extraño y... ¿Qué? –se detuvo al ver la mirada de confusión de ambos.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Men...ma? –el rubio lo miraba confundido.

– Sakura, ¿puedes explicarme que les pasa? Primero Ino iba como... Bueno, después Shikamaru inteligente, luego Chouji gordo, ¿qué les pasa? –preguntó sonriéndole a Sakura, esto logró sonrojarla.

– Sasuke-kun, ¿eres tú? –preguntó Sakura, la chica estaba a punto de llorar. Aquel chico que parecía ser Sasuke le sonreía y lucía completamente distinto al Sasuke que ella conocía.

– Vaya... _Kun_ , es lo más lindo que me has dicho alguna vez. –le guiño el ojo.

– ¡TEME! ¡TU NO ERES SASUKE! –gritó tomando al chico desprevenido de la camisa y aventándolo al otro lado del local. – ¿Cuál es tu maldito juego? ¿Burlarte de nosotros? ¿Quién eres? –exigió.

Sasuke se levantó haciendo una mueca de dolor; – Ahora sí que la gente se ha vuelto más estúpida de lo pensado. Mira Usuratonkachi, soy yo...

 _– ¡Ahí estás imbécil!_

Una chica grito captando la atención de todos, Sakura y el rubio la voltearon a ver y no creían lo que veían.  
La chica de los ojos perlados con unos shorts más cortos de lo que habían visto alguna vez un top que parecía sostén y una sudadera abierta, ¿de verdad era Hinata?

– ¿Hi-hinata? –preguntó Sakura mirando a Hinata.

– ¡Menma! –gritó lanzándose directamente al rubio. – ¿Qué haces con ella? ¿¡Es una cita!?

– ¿Por qué tú y el impostor me llaman así? ¡Ese no es mi nombre! Mi nombre es Uzumaki...

– ¡Menma! –exclamó Hinata besándolo sin tapujo alguno enfrente de todos.

El rubio se sonrojo pero no se soltó del beso, nunca lo habían besado en serio y no contaba su beso con el teme.

– Nar... ¡AHH! –Sakura sintió como Sasuke la tomaba de la cintura y saltaba de ahí.

– ¡Suéltame, shannaro! –gritó tratando de soltarse pero el chico la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura.

– Tengo que hablar contigo.

Cuando llegaron a un techo lo suficientemente alejado la soltó; – ¿Qué es lo que pasa con todos ustedes?

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? –espetó. – Tú no eres Sasuke.

– Soy Uchiha Sas... –sus palabras quedaron al aire cuando volteó hacia la caras de los Hokages. – ¿Por qué no está tu padre en la cara del cuarto Hokage?

– ¿¡EHHHHH!?

– Sí, tu padre. El cuarto Hokage...

El pelinegro señalo hacia el rostro del cuarto Hokage. Sakura lo miró atónita, segundos después de compartir miradas la chica comenzó a reír incontrolablemente y a lagrimear. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a reír aún más.

– ¡Sakura, hablo completamente en serio! –gritó irritado, ¿qué le pasaba a la gente hoy?

Sakura se levantó y enderezo su postura, seria. Miró a Sasuke, ¿qué le pasaba? Y a Hinata, la chica había sido tímida toda su vida y ahora estaba vestida mostrando más piel que la que mostraba en toda su vida y más maquillada que nunca... Sasuke en cambio estaba vestido muy... ¿Rebelde? Le hablaba dulcemente y coqueteaba con ella.

– Mira, no sé a lo que juegas. Sasuke no te burles más de mí o de Naruto, el cuarto Hokage fue Namikaze Minato. Déjate de bromas ya, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no eres así. –espetó exasperada.

– ¿Quién? –frunció el entrecejo el joven Uchiha.

– Namikaze Minato el padre de Naruto...

– ¿Namikaze Minato? Él es el padre de Menma, está vivo y no es Hokage. ¿Quién es Naruto?

Sakura lo miró por varios segundos, se acercó cuidadosamente a él y le toco la frente cariñosamente; – ¿Estás teniendo algún tipo de alucinación? Porque no tienes fiebre, ¿Has tomado demasiado Sake? Sasuke-kun, tal vez el dolor te volvió loco, yo puedo ayudarte. –sonrió la dulce chica.

– Sakura, no estoy loco. –con un movimiento quitó la mano de la chica y la miró serio. – La loca aquí eres tú. Nunca me has tratado bien ni me llamas " _Sasuke-kun"_

– Mira, no estoy de humor para estás estupideces... –la chica dio algunos paso cuando sintió como Sasuke la tomaba del brazo y luego posaba sus manos en su cintura.

– Sakura. – musito con voz ronca. – Siempre me has gustado, pero siempre recibo desprecio de tu parte, sé que mi estilo de vida te molesta... Y que mi sobrenombre dice demasiado de mí... pero siempre me gustaste.

– Sasuke-kun... –la chica se sonrojo.

Sasuke beso tiernamente sus labios, la chica correspondió y cuando Sasuke tomo confianza la aferro a él. Sakura en cambio enredo sus dedos en el cabello negro del chico y cuando este se dejó llevar lo jalo del cabello lanzándolo contra la pared de una casa más alta que donde estaban.

– Deja de burlarte de mí. –soltó mirándolo con desprecio.

Con esto la chica se alejó de un salto, dejándolo sorprendido y adolorido.  
Sasuke no tenía intenciones de atacarlos. En cambio Menma ya lo había lanzado contra la pared y lo mismo había hecho Sakura.  
Veía estúpido pensar que él era el "diferente" en ese lugar, ¿Por qué la gente lo veía tan mal y porque Minato era el cuarto Hokage y no Kizashi?

* * *

– Hinata. –dijo Naruto alejándola de ella después del largo beso. Entendió la situación cuando la chica intento meterle la lengua. – ¿Qué te pasa?

– Menma... Por fin dejas que te bese, ¿por qué me alejas? –la chica le ronroneaba seductoramente mientras intentaba acercarse.

– ¿Por qué el teme y tú me siguen llamando así? –preguntó confundido. – Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!

– ¿Na... qué? Tú eres Menma. –le guiño.

– No... Soy Naruto.

– Menma. –repitió ella.

– Naruto.

– ¡Menma! –exclamó irritada.

– ¡Naruto 'ttebayo!

Se miraron unos segundos cuando Sakura se acercó y tomo la manga de Naruto jalándolo con él mientras Hinata les gritaba.

– ¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó Sakura confundida.

– No lo sé. Hinata está muy rara... ¿Viste al teme?

– Me dijo algunas estupideces y luego... –la chica se sonrojo. – Me beso.

– ¿Sasuke te beso? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido. – Vaya... ¿Qué más te dijo?

– Bueno... Que mi padre había sido el cuarto Hokage, que el tuyo seguía vivo,  
que yo siempre lo trataba mal y que te llamabas Menma... –Sakura murmuro lo último distraída sin ver la reacción del joven rubio.

Naruto se paró en seco y miró a Sakura. – ¿Mi padre vivo? ¿¡Se está burlando de mí?! –gritó molesto.

– No lo sabemos... Naruto... ¡Naruto! –chilló la chica.

Pero el rubio ya había salido corriendo por el lado opuesto en busca de Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba confundido, había decidió ir a su casa cuando Hinata apareció.

– Sabes me estoy cansando de esta mierda. –espetó con desagrado caminando junto a él y poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza. – Menma está rarísimo, la plana de Sakura se lo llevo y hay un rostro distinto en la cara del cuarto Hokage.  
Además no encuentro ni al idiota de Kiba ni a Shino.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –respondió desinteresado. – Todos los demás están raros también, como Ino o Chouji. Menma se hace llamar Naruto además.

– ¿No crees que es un poco raro que de noche pasáramos a la tarde? Digo, no recuerdo haber vivido algo igual alguna vez... Ese destello de luz no me da confianza.

– Vaya... Y yo pensé que eras estúpida. –se burló desinteresado.

Sasuke sí se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que Hinata le había dicho, era cierto, las cosas estaban demasiado raras para ellos.

– ¡Esto es serio pedazo de imbecil! –gritó la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Esto es demasiado extraño, ¿y si vamos con la Hokage?

– ¿No que no me soportabas? –cuestionó el chico.

– Y no te soporto... Pero ahora eres la única persona en la que al parecer puedo confiar.

– Hm... Bien, vamos. –respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Caminaron hasta llegar al despacho de _Godaime_ Hokage, tocaron la puerta y se encontraron con Shizune cargando un feo cerdo rosado y no el negro que siempre le veían, además que ahora era plana. Tsunade en cambio tenía pechos enormes y no llevaba gafas.

– Pero que... ¿Qué les paso? –preguntó Hinata ignorando las miradas atónitas de las dos mujeres.

– ¿Eres tú, Hinata? –preguntó Shizune.

– ¿Por qué estás plana Shizune? –Sasuke señalaba el pecho de Shizune. Ella se había quedado callada mirándolo mientras apretaba su agarre al cerdo. De pronto salto directo a golpear al chico gritando.

– ¡No soy plana! –bramo furiosa pegándole en la barbilla.

– ¡No hemos venido a eso! –chilló. Hinata intentaba separarlos, Sasuke se tapaba la cara. Como siempre, los golpes iban para él.

– ¡Shizune! Cálmate. –Tsunade decidió incluirse en la conversación después de haber visto aquel espectáculo, miraba a Hinata y Sasuke preguntándose primero por qué estaban juntos, por qué Hinata iba vestida así y por qué hablaba más de lo normal.

Shizune se alejó mirando al pelinegro con odio, este no se había disculpado ni había dicho nada más.  
Sasuke se incorporó de nuevo junto a Hinata y su expresión era seria, pero su postura estaba relajada, algo no propio en Sasuke, al menos en el Sasuke que las dos mujeres conocían.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó por fin Tsunade.

– Algo muy raro nos pasó, a ambos. –Hinata miraba a Sasuke y luego a la Hokage. – Todos están actuando muy raro, hay otro cuarto Hokage y Menma se hace llamar Naruto.

Si Hinata no hubiera dicho eso con tanta seriedad, tal vez Tsunade y Shizune se habría echado a reír, en cambio intercambiaban miradas confusas.

– ¿Quién es Menma? –preguntó por fin Tsunade.

– No... ¿No conocen a Uzumaki Menma?

El silencio de las dos mujeres respondió a su pregunta. Ella hablo; – El hijo de Minato y Kushina.

– El hijo de Minato y Kushina es Naruto... –murmuró Shizune más para sí misma que para los demás.

Hinata escuchó eso y rodo los ojos mirando a Sasuke; – Estás también están locas. Sasuke habla tú.

Pero el chico se había quedado en silencio mirando a ninguna parte, tenía su pulgar en la barbilla y sus ojos eran confusos.

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó ignorándola, el chico miraba a Tsunade con tanta seriedad que creyó que aquel chico despeinado si podría ser el Sasuke serio y apático que ella conocía.

– 4:35. –le respondió Shizune con la mirada clavada en él todavía confundida.

Sasuke no dijo más y salio por la puerta, Hinata le gritó y después salió junto a él ignorando a Shizune y Tsunade.

– ¿Qué les pasara? –Tsunade se mordía el labio sin comprender lo que les pasaba a esos dos.

* * *

 **Notas:  
**  
 _Bueno, como mencioné, será un fanfic corto. No sé de cuantos capítulos... Pero sé que no será muy largo. :v  
Igual. Espero les guste y tenga aceptación. n_n  
Y sé que algunas esperaban más momentos súper wow de Sakura y Charasuke o de Naruto y Hinata... Pero todavía no... *lo dice como si lo hubiera leído un millar de personas. :'c*_

 _ **Vuelvo a recalcar que este Fanfic NO es Sasuhina.**_

 _Espero dejen reviews, ¡siempre son bienvenidas! :D_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Leslie H._


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Esto es un genjutsu?

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía. Inspirado en Road To Ninja, película de Naruto.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2,_ _¿Esto es un genjutsu?_**

* * *

Sasuke caminaba decidido hacía su casa mientras Hinata lo seguía intentando alcanzarlo.

– ¿¡A dónde vas!? –le gritaba la chica intentando alcanzarlo. – ¡Sasuke!

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? Yo salí de Konoha a las 12:23 en madrugada y ahora son más de 4:30 de la tarde... Se supone que estamos en Konoha y todo lo que conocemos ahora es distinto. –espetó el chico sin mirarla. – Empiezo a creer que alguien nos metió en esto. Alguna clase de Genjutsu estúpido.

– Tú tienes el Sharingan... –murmuró la chica.

– Por eso es que no lo entiendo. –reconoció el chico.

Hinata se paró en seco, no valía la pena seguirlo, tenía razón, ninguno de los dos reconocía nada y parecía que solo ellos compartían las mismas opiniones respecto a _"su Konoha"_  
Y tenía que reconocerlo, realmente no comprendía que pasaba en ese lugar. Además de nunca haber visto a un Sasuke tan serio. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa. Esperaba que al menos ahí la reconocieran.

Sasuke se dirigió al departamento donde vivía solo. Itachi al ser parte de Akatsuki lo había abandonado. Sasuke creció completamente solo, había abandonado su venganza hacía mucho tiempo. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sin hacer nada, tampoco lo enviaban a misiones o lo consideraban Shinobi en el lugar. Toda su vida la había pasado en la aldea.  
Cuando llego todo su apartamento estaba lleno de polvo, olía mal y había moho en todas las paredes. Se tapó la nariz y Fue a su habitación que no olía mejor. Todo olía a humedad y suciedad, ninguno de los números de sus conquistas estaba. Toco su mesita de noche y su dedo se manchó de un polvo oscuro, ¿cómo podía estar esto tan sucio? Le dio palmadas a las cobijas de su cama y polvo salía haciéndolo toser.  
Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, todo estaba tan asqueroso y podrido que cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió al baño, intento abrir las llaves del agua pero solo consiguió que se escuchara un sonido desagradable de tuberías viejas y saliera un apestoso líquido café.

– ¿Qué mierda? –musitó más confundido que antes.

* * *

Hinata entró a su casa. Todo parecía seguir igual que siempre. Llego y se encontró con Hanabi entrenando.

– Hinata, ¿llegaste antes? ¡Vamos a entrena... ¿Hinata? –la castaña ensancho los ojos mirándola con sorpresa y acercándose a ella.

– ¿Qué tanto me miras? –espetó fastidiada mirándola. – Muévete, voy a mi cuarto.

– ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué te vistes así? ¿Y por qué me hablas así? –interrogo la castaña que aún no comprendía.

– Te he hablado así siempre. Déjame en paz. –con esto, Hinata camino directo a su habitación.

Cuando llegó, su cuarto estaba completamente distinto. Sus perfumes eran otros, lucía igual que siempre pero ahora se sentía un ambiente distinto. Fue a su ropero para encontrar ropa distinta a la que siempre acostumbraba y había otros zapatos. Salió hecha una furia del lugar y se dirigió al cuarto de su padre.

– ¿¡Dónde están mis cosas!? –exigió furiosa mirando a su padre.

– Hinata, Tú estabas en una misión con Inuzuka y Aburame. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y vestida así. –la miró con desaprobación. – Hazme un favor y vete a cambiar.

– Yo no voy a usar esto. –aventó la ropa haciendo un mohín. – ¿Dónde está mi ropa? –chilló.

– Hinata. –su voz era tranquila pero severa. – No te permito que me hables así. Ahora vete.

Hiashi ignoro completamente a su hija después de eso. Ella furiosa salió de ahí chocando con su primo.

– ¡Hinata-sama! Perdóname. –se disculpó Neji para luego mirarla completamente sorprendido.

– ¡Quítate! _Pervertido_. –exclamó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Neji apenas pudo pronunciar palabra. ¿Pervertido? ¿Por qué lo había llamado así? A él que una vez había regañado a Naruto cuando este tenía intenciones de espiar. Nunca en su vida se había metido en la privacidad de alguna chica.  
Miro a Hizashi que tenía una mueca de disgusto y lo miraba fijamente.

– ¿A qué se debe que te llamara así? –preguntó fríamente.

– Le juro que no tengo ni la menor idea, no soy esa clase de persona. –se defendió Neji aún sorprendido. – Si me permite preguntar, ¿qué le pasa a Hinata-sama? ¿No se supone que estaba en una misión con su equipo de varios días? –preguntó ya relajando su expresión pero aún sorprendido.

Hanabi quien había visto el espectáculo se acercó cuidadosamente llamando la atención de los dos Hyuga.

– A Hinata le pasa algo raro. Padre, primo. Está muy rara. –miró a ambos confundida. Ellos solo compartieron miradas.

Hinata había salido de la casa. Tenía que buscar a Kiba y Shino, tal vez ellos le creerían y podría confiar en ellos.  
Llego a la casa del Clan Inuzuka. Cuando tocó Inuzuka Hana abrió la puerta ensanchando los ojos al mirarla.

– ¿Está Kiba? –preguntó hostilmente.

– ¿Hinata? –la Inuzuka miraba a Hinata de arriba para abajo. La había conocido desde hace tiempo y nunca imagino verla _así_.

– ¿Por qué todos me miran así? ¡Soy yo, maldita sea! ¿Esta Kiba? –exigió de nuevo irritada.

– Wow... Vaya carácter... No, no está. Se supone que estabas en una misión con él. –respondió con voz seca. - Adiós.

– ¡Hey! –gritó molesta.

Pero Hana ya había cerrado la puerta en sus narices ignorándola completamente.

* * *

Sasuke había llenado 3 bolsas con comida podrida de años. Se había puesto a lavar sabanas y cobijas.

– Esto no es normal... –murmuró para sí mismo mientras ponía otra lavadora. Ni siquiera había ropa de su talla en ese lugar, solo lo que usaba de niño.  
Estaba limpiando la cocina cuando tocaron la puerta.  
Seco sus manos con una toalla y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una chica pelirrosa que mantenía su ceja levantada mientras lo veía.

– Vaya... Estar fuera por poco más de 3 años no le sentó bien a tu casa. Nunca había visto tu casa por dentro Sasuke-kun. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto la chica mirando a Sasuke mientras este traía una escoba y trapos limpiando.

– ¿Ahora? –preguntó ligeramente fastidiado.

En otra ocasión hubiera aceptado sin alegar, pero estaba cansado. Solo quería dormirse.

– Sí, ahora. ¿Naruto no ha venido a buscarte?

– ¿Naruto? Ah sí, Menma. –dijo rascando su nuca y mirándola. – Bueno, pasa. No sé porque esta tan... Espera. –la miro. – ¿Como que estar fuera durante más de 3 años? Toda mi vida he vivido aquí. –respondió aún más confundido frunciendo el ceño.

– Realmente te debiste haber golpeado la cabeza o algo ¿verdad? No entiendo porque sigues diciendo todo eso. La última vez que te vi intentaste matarme dos veces, nos odiabas y aún sigo sin entender porque. Ahora vienes y te comportas como si esta fuera tu aldea de toda la vida, Sasuke-kun me duele decirte, pero el mundo entero te considera un delincuente peligroso. –observo la reacción del chico a sus palabras y supo que no debió decirle algo así tan a la ligera.

Sasuke tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, Ella le había dicho todo eso de golpe. Se había mareado. ¿Esto era un genjutsu? Eso tenía que ser porque cada vez comprendía menos su situación. ¿Estaba loco en realidad? Toco su frente comprendiendo aún menos que podría pasarle.

– ¿Qué? –musitó casi inaudible. – ¿Te intenté matar?

Era difícil de creer para el pelinegro que la mayor parte de su vida se la pasaba con chicas en Konoha. Algunas de ellas lo odiaban, pero eso era todo. ¿Intentar matar a Sakura? Eso sonaba incluso más patético.

– Sasuke... ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –le preguntó acercándose más a él.

– Justo ayer... Yo... yo estaba con Menma, te vi con Sai platicando y me acerque y me rechazaste... –la miró, ella ensancho los ojos. – Como siempre. Me preparé para ir a la fiesta del té con unas amigas y...

– ¿Amigas? –lo interrumpió. – ¿Qué amigas? –preguntó justo después de arrepentirse. No debía mostrar celos. Supo que debió callarse cuando vio como el chico sonreía con arrogancia.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y la miró; – Oh... Unas amigas.

Ella se sonrojo al instante y desvió la mirada; – Bueno... continúa.

– Me preparé y salí de Konoha. Hinata me había seguido y cuando empezamos a discutir una luz cegadora apareció de repente. Cerramos los ojos y cuando los abrimos ya era de día y nadie nos reconoció.

– Vaya... –murmuró la chica volteando a verlo de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo me recuerdas? –ahora preguntó él.

La chica abrió sus ojos como platos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, después bajo su mirada triste, unas pesadas gotas invadieron sus ojos.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –se acercó y poso su mano en la barbilla de la chica alzándola para que lo mirara, pesadas gotas salieron de sus ojos jade. – ¿Tan malo soy?

– Sasuke, te fuiste hace más de tres años, cuando teníamos 13. Te decidiste por la venganza, mataste a Orochimaru... A tu hermano y a Danzou. Eres un ninja renegado de Konoha... –bajo la mirada triste. No sabía quién era el Sasuke que estaba frente a ella. El chico ensancho los ojos. No podía creer lo que le contaban.

– Y-yo, ¿matar a alguien? Tiene que ser una broma. –hay una delgada línea entre intentar y hacerlo, intentaba repetirse eso para tranquilizarse, era un impacto el saber que una posible versión distinta de él podía ser tan despiadado.

– Juraste destruir toda la aldea. Te consideran peligroso. –soltó de golpe. – Es muy probable que ANBU te vaya a buscar...

Si ANBU se involucraba la cosa era más seria de lo que esperaba. ¿Cómo le explicaría a esa gente que él no era el Sasuke peligroso que ellos conocían? Lo creerían loco o lo encerrarían en algún lugar hasta que encontraran la forma de regresarlo a su realidad.

– Por eso la gente me miraba tan mal... –entendió. – Pero yo no le he hecho daño a nadie... Bueno, tal vez a la Sakura que conozco... Igual, ¿debo hablar con la Hokage?

– ¿Qué? –preguntó. – ¿Qué Sakura? – ignoro completamente la otra pregunta del chico.

– Mira, aun no entiendo toda esta situación. La Konoha que yo conozco tiene a una Ino mojigata, un Shikamaru estúpido y un Chouji delgado y amargado, Shizune tiene pechos y Tsunade es plana y ciega.

– ¿¡Ciega!? –exclamo completamente asustada.

– Bueno... Usa lentes, es igual. –dijo sin darle importancia.

– Me asustaste... –suspiro pasándose el cabello por detrás de la oreja.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella, mirándola fijamente. Sakura se sonrojo y dio pasos hacía atrás.

– Sakura... –su voz era ronca. – En mi _mundo_ tú me detestas... Además, eres la hija de los héroes de Konoha. Kizashi es el cuarto Hokage.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó mirándolo. – ¿Mi padre un Hokage?

* * *

Naruto comía tranquilamente Ramen, había estado buscando a Sasuke durante varias horas hasta que el coraje se le pasó. ¿Por qué estaba en la aldea? Se veía tan tranquilo..., la última vez que lo había visto sus ojos estaban vacíos, no reconocía a su amigo. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo a él y a todos los que lo amaban. Pelearía con él incluso aunque tuviera que morir para detenerlo. Había intentado de mil formas hacerlo entender que aún no estaba solo. Aún había personas que lo querían. Si ANBU se enteraba que estaba ahí lo meterían a prisión, lo condenarían a muerte. Aunque sin Danzou controlándolos Tsunade podría hacer algo al respecto, si se lo pedía.  
Después de la invasión de Pain, Konoha se había restaurado. Ya había algunos edificios y comenzaba a verse como la Konoha de siempre, aunque faltaban varias cosas.  
¿Por qué Sasuke se comportaba así?

– ¡Menma! –escuchó decir. Volteó y se encontró con la chica de ojos perlados que lo había besado hace algunas horas.

– Hinata. –dijo desganado. – Ya te dije que mi nombre es Naruto, dattebayo.

El chico la miró un momento, por primera vez en su vida había notado lo cómodo que se sentía con la Hinata de siempre, la tímida y dulce que con solo verlo se desmayaba.  
Miró a esta "nueva Hinata" y sintió alguna clase de disgusto.  
Nunca entendía el hecho de que con solo mirar a Hinata esta se desmayara. No sabía por qué, pero le causaba ternura.  
La chica se sentó junto a él. Lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo y eso solo lo puso más incómodo con su presencia.

– Sabes Menma... –comenzó.

– Naruto. –corrigió molesto.

– Bueno, Naruto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –preguntó completamente segura.

El chico solo la miro asintiendo.

– ¿Por qué no nos reconocen aquí? Esta es nuestra aldea. –aseguró la chica.

– Solo al teme es al que no reconocemos, él se supone que... bueno, no importa, a ti... Hinata, tú no eres así dattebayo.

– ¿Así cómo? Menma, digo, Naruto, me conoces desde siempre. Incluso hoy... Bueno, ayer, en la noche estuvimos juntos hasta que Sasuke nos interrumpió. –intento explicarse la chica.

– No sé de qué me hablas, 'ttebayo. –y era cierto, la chica había captado la atención ddel rubio quien la miraba desconcertado.

– Pero... Menma. –murmuró la chica. – Na-naruto, ¿Cómo se supone que me recuerdas?

– Primero que nada, siempre eres tímida. –comenzó el rubio sin mirarla. – Algunas ocasiones te desmayabas con solo verme, lo cual sigo sin entender dattebayo.

– Pero qué...

– Además. –la interrumpió. – No te vistes así, Hinata. Tampoco hablas tanto.

– No entiendo todo esto. –reconoció la chica.

¿Acaso estaba en otro mundo? una realidad paralela, Sonaba estúpido solo pensarlo. ¿Cómo podría ser que este no fuera su mundo? Aunque debía admitirlo, tenía más sentido que cualquier otra cosa.  
Tenía que saber que sucedía para poder volver a su realidad.  
Sin decir palabra al rubio que había decidido ignorarla. Salió de Ichiraku y se encamino en busca de Sasuke. Tenían que volver a su realidad.

* * *

Sakura seguía con Sasuke, estaban en la entrada del edificio. _¿Mi padre un Hokage?_ Había preguntado. Sus padres ni siquiera eran ninjas, ella era la única Haruno en convertirse en Chunin. No era de Clan reconocido y ahora le decían que su padre en un "mundo alterno" era Hokage.  
Quería reírse ante una idea tan estúpida.

– Sakura, tu eres huérfana en mi mundo, como yo. –la saco de sus pensamientos el pelinegro.

– ¿¡Qué?! Yo... –ensancho los ojos.

– Mira, sigo sin entender todo esto. –reconoció el chico mirándola. – ¿Qué venías a decirme? –preguntó.

– Oh, cierto. –comenzó. – La verdad te veías muy serio y confundido cuando llegaste. Al principio creí que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Pero Sasuke-kun, tu no bromeas. Bueno, el Sasuke que yo conozco es tan frio como un cubo de hielo.

– Realmente somos distintos, me gustaría conocer a mi otro yo. ¿Sabes dónde está?  
La chica bajo de nuevo la mirada; – No sabemos desde que peleaste... digo, peleó con Danzou. Se fue con Uchiha Madara.

– ¿Uchiha Madara? Esa momia lleva muchos años muerto. –explico mirándola. – En mi mundo ni siquiera lo recuerdan, nadie sabe quién es Madara, yo sí porque soy un Uchiha.

– No sabemos cómo sigue vivo, pero lo está. Es muy peligroso. –corrigió con mirada seria.

– Bueno, tengo que seguir limpiando este lugar. Ya después veré como regresar a mi realidad. –le sonrió sonrojándola

– Sasuke-kun, ¿Hinata también pertenece a esa realidad tuya? –titubeo si preguntarle eso o no, la duda la estaba matando.

– Todavía no me acostumbro al _"kun"_ –rio. – Bueno, es de esperarse... Sí, esa Hinata pertenece a mi mundo, estaba conmigo cuando la luz apareció.

– ¿Son pareja ahí? –un dejo de celos inevitable se escuchaba en la voz de la pelirrosa desviando la mirada. El chico rio.

No podía imaginarse a Hinata con Sasuke, no tenía lógica alguna. Pero no podía evitar ponerse celosa. Incluso aunque ese no fuera el Sasuke que amaba, le seguía gustando.

– Tranquila. –se acercó tomando su barbilla y alzándola. – Ella está obsesionada con Menma, el Naruto de aquí.

– ¿A-ahí también? Vaya... –tartamudeo por la cercanía de sus rostros. – Bueno, yo debería irme. –se sonrojo como tomate.

– ¿No quieres ayudarme a limpiar? Digo, podría contarte más sobre mi mundo y tú sobre el tuyo. –guiño.

– Ah, sí, porque no. –sonrió ayudándolo a cargar bolsas.

Habían estado limpiando la casa de Sasuke, en algunas ocasiones se lanzaban miradas, él le sonreía y ella se sonrojaba. Le estaba agradando este Sasuke.

Llego la noche y después de estar limpiando y platicando salieron a Konoha a comer algo. Sakura estaba sorprendido de lo social que era ese Sasuke. No se veía oscuridad en su mirada incluso aunque le contara lo que había pasado con su Clan. En su mundo Itachi seguía vivo.  
Pero algo que pudo captar fue como su mirada se desviaba a las chicas más atractivas de Konoha. Realmente era distinto al Sasuke que ella conocía. Él nunca miraba a una chica, parecía como si fuera asexual o algo similar, Nunca notaba a las mujeres más en cambio ese Sasuke se comía con la mirada, guiñaba o sonreía a las chicas, aun cuando estas lo miraran desconcertadas. No pudo evitar sentirse insignificante ante todas las chicas que miraba.

– Sa-sasuke-kun... –llamo su atención la chica. – ¿En tu mundo eres popular con las mujeres? –preguntó tímida.

– Bueno, Sakura, si se trata de ser completamente sincero... –dejo las palabras al aire. – Bueno, no importa. – ¿A dónde quieres comer? –le preguntó cambiando completamente de tema y sonriendole.

– Sabes, debo irme. Te veo luego y si regresas a tu mundo... Pues suerte. –cortó la chica volteando a verlo y corriendo de ahí después.

La chica entendió por fin que no importara que luciera igual o que incluso sí fuera otro Sasuke. Si algo los diferenciaba eran sus personalidades. No podía evitar sentirse decepcionada de él.  
Sakura sabía que amaba a Sasuke más que a nada, y aunque él luciera igual, no era de quien se enamoró.  
Tal vez era más masoquista de lo que pensaba. Sí, recibiría más despreció por parte de Sasuke. Pero ella le seria siempre fiel y esa era su desgracia.

* * *

Hinata por fin había visto a Sasuke, estaba comiendo dangos completamente solo en un local de Konoha. Escuchó los murmuros de las personas que se encontraban en el local y las miradas de desprecio que le causaban, preferían no acercarse a él. Sabían que era peligroso.

– Sasuke, debo decirte algo importante. –espeto la chica completamente seria.

– ¿Qué quieres? –murmuro sin voltear a verla mientras comía otro dango.

– Este no es nuestro mundo, debemos estar en una especie de genjutsu o algo por el estilo. –explico sintiéndose vencedora frente a Sasuke por descubrirlo primero sin saber la verdad.

– Ya lo sé. – rio por lo bajo ante el chasqueo de lengua de la chica. – ¿Sabes cómo volver? Aquí la gente de verdad me detesta. –sentenció desinteresado.

– He visto cómo te miran y como hablan mal de ti aquí. –coincidió mirando a su alrededor mirándolo.

– Sí... Y ya sé la razón. –musitó.

– ¿Cuál es? –preguntó curiosa acercándose.

– Es mejor no decirla. –contestó.

Ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada más, Aunque fueran los únicos metidos en ese embrollo se seguían detestando.  
Su odio era mutuo, desde que Sasuke intento coquetear con ella, ella lo detesto.

– Sabes, debemos volver a nuestro mundo. –reiteró sentándose junto a él.

– Sí, lo sé, lo importante es saber cómo. –respondió decidido.

– Hey, Sasuke. –grito una voz muy conocida para ambos. – Te estaba buscando.

* * *

 ** _Hola. :D_**

 _Bueno, vi que el capítulo anterior tuvo mucha aceptación, de verdad muchísimas gracias por las reviews, estoy muy agradecida. :D_

 _Espero subir la actualización pronto, me estoy quemando la cabeza escribiendo esto. xD Tengo las ideas pero narrar me cuesta un poco. :c_

 _Espero les guste este capítulo y dejen reviews, siempre son bienvenidas. :D_

 _aprovecho para invitarlos a leer "Encadenada a ti" actualizo mañana. :D_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Leslie H._


End file.
